Convergence of Lines
by WhiteWolf74
Summary: Takes place during season 1, Raven came down with the 100 and nothing has happened between Clarke/Finn. Clarke knows Abby turned Jake Griffin in to Jaha. Octavia hasn't met Lincoln yet. AU where everyone is born with an identical tattoo to their soulmate. Pairings - Clarke/Bellamy, Harper/Monty, Raven/Finn.


Takes place during season 1, Raven came down with the 100 and nothing has happened between Clarke/Finn. Clarke knows Abby turned Jake Griffin in to Jaha. Octavia hasn't met Lincoln yet. AU where everyone is born with an identical tattoo to their soulmate. Pairings - Clarke/Bellamy, Harper/Monty, Raven/Finn.

 **I don't own the 100.**

 **-Convergence of Lines-**

Clarke looks down at the lines on her hand, memorized years ago. She runs her right hand over them, maybe it's for comfort, maybe it's for more than that, a reminder of all that can go wrong with them, they insure nothing, her parents proved as much.

Years ago, before humans left the ground, a genetic mutation occurred within the population, causing people to be born with tattoos. For most people, somebody else has an identical tattoo, a perfect replica, with someone who is classed as a perfect companion for them. The scientists of the time called it a perfect bond, most just call it what it is, a soulmate. Clarkes' is a spread of lines wrapped around her left wrist, spread across her hand and converged at the tip of her pinkie finger. Annoying to cover up, Clarke would know, she has been trying to cover it up for years.

Abby and Jake Griffin were a rarity, their tattoos didn't match, not even close, but they didn't care. They were some of a small number of people who didn't listen to their tattoos. In the end, loving Abby cost Jake his life, Abby told Jaha what Jake was planning, he was floated for wanting to tell everyone the truth. Clarke vowed to never forgive her mother, and she is yet to break that vow, even after all these years.

"Hey Clarke! Clarke!" Clarke is snapped out of her reverie by Octavias' shouts. She pulls open the tarps covering the dropship entrance, looking around her she spots the dark haired girl, and begins to quickly jog towards her.

"Yeah?" she replies, turning a full circle to see if anyone is hurt. "What's wrong? What has someone done now? What's someone hurt?"

"Nothing, nothing, everything is fine, I was just look for you," she says hurriedly. Clarke lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You worry about them, don't you?" Octavia comments. Clarke stares at her,

"I have to, everyday your brother takes a quarter of the camp out on some mission and everyday someone gets hurts." Octavia looks at her,

"So why were you looking for me?" Clarke prods, Octavia's face brightens instantly,

"Oh that, I just come to see if you wanted to come with Harper, Raven and I, we found another lake, and we wanted to go swimming."

"No, no, no." Clarke says, immediately shaking her head. "Remember what happened last time? Besides Bellamy would kill me if something were to happen to you." Octavia smiles and says,

"Exactly"

"Exactly, I am not coming with you to help you get killed."

"Clarke. Harper, Raven and I are going with or without you. We don't need your permission."  
"Octavia" Clarke almost wines,

"Clarke" Octavia mimics, "If you come I won't get killed."

"How do you know that?"

"If I get hurt you will work your magic and I'll live, and my brother won't kill you. It's a win for everyone."

"Fine" Clarke finally succumbs to Octavias' too bright smile.

 **P/B**

Clarke, Harper, Octavia and Raven had been walking in silence for ten minutes before Octavia got annoyed.

"So Raven, what's going on between you and Finn?" she says, with her eyebrows raised looking at Raven. Raven smiles and blushes,

"Nothing"

"Nothing like hell" Clarke says, the others all look at her, Clarke never got involved in personal issues. "What? Even I know that something's going on. I may be unobservant but I'm not that, unobservant." Raven looks at Clarke, Harper and Octavia as she replies,

"Well, we're together."

Harper gasps exaggeratedly, before sarcastically retorting, "No."

"Give us more details than just 'we're together'" Octavia indicates, Raven says,

"We kissed, we liked it, we kiss often, we visit each other throughout the day, we hold hands, we have matching tattoos and that's about it." Identical tattoos are commonly found among those on the Ark, after seeing Finn and Raven together once, nobody was surprised they had matching tattoos. Raven pauses before looking over to Harper,

"So, you and Monty huh Harper?"

At the mention of Monty, Harper instantly smiles and a blush rises on her cheeks,

"Yep, we dated back on the Ark, after we found that we also have identical tattoos. When we got down here it was more of a double checking that we both still have feelings for each other, and we do. So, as Raven put it, we kissed, we liked it and now we kiss often." The girls all laugh, before dropping into silence once more, Harper, Raven and Octavia all silently daring each other to ask Clarke about Bellamy. Harper breathes in and out before looking straight ahead and asking Clarke,

"Clarke,"

"Yeah" she responds,

"What's going on between you and Bellamy" que instant internal groan from Clarke,

"What do you mean, there's nothing going on between Bellamy and I"

"Yeah right, everyone at camp knows that something's going on between you two."

"Well," She hesitates, her head snaps towards the now visible lake, "Look, I found the lake." Clarke walks towards the water, Harper, Octavia and Raven all roll their eyes at each other.

The lake is clear, meaning that Clarke checks it thoroughly for any animals other than the harmless fish, before allowing anyone in it. They all go in and wash off the dirt and grime that they all have covering their bodies and throughout their hair. After multiple minutes of harsh stares from Raven and Harper, Octavia finally gives in and turns to Clarke,

"Don't think that we didn't notice you skipping out earlier on that question." Clarke turns around to face the other girls, looking confused,

"Hmm. What question?"

"About Bellamy" Raven pushes, Clarkes face falls,

"Oh, that question."

"Yes, that question" everyone is quite, Octavia, Raven and Harper can practically see the cogs in Clarkes brain turn, finally she answers,

"I don't know what you or anyone else think that you see, but whatever it is, it's not there." Harper, Raven and Octavia all groan and sigh at the same time.

"Please everyone can literally see the sexual tension between you two" Raven comments,

"My brother never looks at anyone the way he looks at you" Octavia inputs,

"There is no way on Earth that nothing is happening" adds Harper.

"Well there must be a way because there is nothing and there never will be anything there. So can we please just drop it?" Clarke says forcefully, Octavia, Raven and Harper all agree not to push it any further.

Later they return to the dropship, but not before Octavia catches a glimpse of the tattoo on Clarkes' hand, one that had previously been covered by dirt. Octavia smiles to herself; it is not the first time that she has seen the intricate design on the hand of someone she knows.

 **P/B**

Clarke sighs as she finishes stitching a large gash down Millers arm,

"Miller, Look at me" she puts her hand on Millers' cheek and pulls his face towards hers so that their eyes meet, "You have to be careful, no exhaustive efforts that will tear these stitches open. Okay?" she says, using what the 100 call her 'mum voice'. He looks at her,

"But I'm meant to be going on a hunting trip with Bellamy tomorrow."

"I will talk to Bellamy later, but you are not to go on that trip, or do anything to laborious for the next few days. Is that understood?"

"Yes Clarke" he nods solemnly,

"Good, you can go back to your tent now." Clarke cleans up the med bay, putting away some bandages and herbs. Once she's done she goes to talk to the idiot known as Bellamy. She finds him standing guard by the fence.

"Bellamy. Miller can't go on the hunting trip tomorrow." She tells him once they are close enough. Bellamy turns around, a hard expression on his face,

"That's not up to you to decide princess, he was rostered on, so he goes." He says harshly.

"Yeah well he can't go, he's injured, and I can't risk him tearing out his stitches."  
"What did he do this time?" Bellamy says annoyed.

"You mean you don't know?" Clarke says incredulously, "he literally has a gash down the length of his arm. And do you know where he got it?" Bellamy seems to get even more annoyed,

"Why the hell would I know where he got it? I've been out of camp all day"

"So has Miller. Miller got it while he was out on your mission with you." Clarke tells him,

"No he didn't, he was with us but I checked up on everybody multiple times, I would have known if someone was hurt"  
"Obviously you didn't check on everybody and obviously not enough."

"You say it as though it's my fault he's hurt"

"It's not. But he didn't come and find me once he got back, no it was Monroe, who was worried because he lost so much blood. He didn't come and get me because he was worried that you would see him as weak." Clarke says, getting angrier and angrier. The two are so caught up in their argument to notice most of the 100 watching the heated interaction between them, or as the 100 refers to them, mum and dad.

"But I wouldn't think he was weak, I would have told him to come to you. I can't believe that you are blaming me for this. Jesus Clarke, stop blaming me for every little thing that goes wrong." Bellamy says, getting closer to her face with every word.

"So now you're turning this back on me. How mature of you. At least I'm here at camp to look after the 100 of us, you aren't even here most of the time." She says, pointing a very threatening finger at his chest.

"That's because I'm out hunting and trying to keep this camp alive!" They are so close together that they are sharing the same air, not out of want but out of anger, if either of them move back the other will view it as giving in and agreeing with them.

"At least I care about them! You don't even give a damn about anyone other than yourself or Octavia!"

"I do give a damn! I do because I love you Clarke! There I said it, I love you and I don't know what the hell I'm meant to do" he screams at her.

She stumbles back, shocked by the complete need that is evident in his voice, he isn't lying, she realises with a start. Before Bellamy even knows what's happening, Clarke closes the gap between them and pushes her lips onto his, running a hand through his hair and placing the other on the back of his neck. She is gentle enough so that he can move away if he wants, but also forceful enough that he knows she means it. He kisses back, putting passion and all the unsaid words behind this one kiss, his hand cups her cheek while the other is on her waist pulling her closer to him. They finally break apart due to abrupt cheers around them, the both look surprised, they were too caught up in their argument to notice the entire camp watching them. Clarke blushes and buries her head into Bellamys' chest, his arms instantly encircle he entire body and pull her closer.

"Ok, that's enough entertainment for one night everyone, go back to your tents or to your jobs" Bellamy tells the 100, they all groan but don't argue with their two leaders. The 100 after all had always thought that they would end up together. Once they all disperse Clarke lifts her head off of Bellamys' chest and looks up to see Bellamys confused face looking down on her.

"Why did you do that?" he asks her quietly, she smiles up at him,

"Do what?" she asks,

"Kiss me"

"Because I love you, you god damn idiot." She tells at him. Then her eyes see it, a familiar spread of lines, she smiles as she gently holds Bellamy's wrist so that she can see it better.

"What's wrong princess?' he asks her gently. Clarke simply holds up her left hand placing it against his in response, he smiles, they have identical tattoos, they never really even had a choice did they?

"How have we never noticed?" he whispers,

"Maybe it's because we were too busy trying to tear each other's' heads off" she shrugs her shoulders,

"Either way, I'm glad that, we found each other" he tells her

"Me too, what we have will last a lifetime"

"Two lifetimes" he smiles.

"Two lifetimes" she agrees.

 **A/N I hope that you liked it. Please Review!**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


End file.
